This purpose of this project is to secure funds to help defray the costs associated with the Annual Meeting of the International Behavioral Neuroscience Society (IBNS). This project is a renewal of our existing R13 grant that has been instrumental in vaulting the IBNS into a position of the premiere behavioral neuroscience society in the world (total membership = 736). The Annual Meeting represents a main component of the society's mission. The meeting is a 4 day event where attendees (~175-250) are housed at or within close walking distance to the meeting site - fostering a close community for scientific exchange. The locations of the meetings are predominantly in the US mainland but every 3-4 years the meeting occurs at an international site to acknowledge its international members (38%). The meeting is comprised of a series of special symposia, keynote addresses, oral and poster presentations and workshops for professional skill development. Special emphasis is devoted in the program to facilitate interactions among basic, preclinical, and clinical investigators on issues related to mental health, addiction, and aging. Young Investigator Travel Award winners (pre- and post-doctoral fellows) are featured prominently in this program with their own session that is attended by all registrants of the meeting. There are no concurrent sessions or programs, again, fostering a sense of communal scientific exchange. In this application, funds are requested for five years in order to support 3 biennial meetings of the Society (2011, 2013, and 2015). The request for biennial support is in accordance with advice from NIMH in terms of their revised funding formula for R13s. The IBNS is currently examining issues related to funding the meetings in 'off years'of NIH support. R13-related funds will be used to support the following components of the Annual Meeting;Pre- and Post-doctoral Young Investigator Travel Awards, Registration Costs for invited Symposium Speakers, Speaker's Fee for Keynote Speakers, and money to help defray the costs of Publication of Abstracts of the Meeting on the IBNS website. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Annual Meeting of the International Behavioral Neuroscience Society (IBNS) is a showcase for high quality, contemporary research in the field of behavioral neuroscience. Many of the society's researchers are studying state-of-the-art issues related to public health (esp. Mental Health, Drug Abuse, and Aging - indeed, many are funded by these NIH Institutes). Thus, each year, the selection of several of the Symposia (and Discussants) and Keynote Speakers are guided by the degree to which they focus on the vertical integration of basic behavioral neuroscience, translational studies, and clinical practice. The intent of these selections will be to generate discourse among basic, preclinical, and clinical researchers that is directed toward a better understanding of the origins and treatment of a variety of biomedical illnesses. The Annual IBNS Meeting also places a strong and explicit emphasis on professional development of attending students, post-doctoral fellows, and young faculty by sponsoring a variety of workshops and mentoring experiences.